


The best sniper in GGO

by ChickenKing



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Gun Gale Online, Military, USMP, modern warfare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenKing/pseuds/ChickenKing
Summary: Ever since the BoB tournament, Sinon was praised as the best sniper in GGO. A well known military group called the USMP (United States Military Police) want to change this. TheyChallange Sinon for a sniper fight, they  send their best sniper to fight Sinon. But in the fight something goes wrong, USMP troops are unable to respond and Sinon, and the USMP sniper need to work together to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of the USMP](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+the+USMP).



So the story briefly explained is. Sinon gets challenged by a group called the USMP (my video game group on steam) some things you need to know before we start. First of all the USMP has roughly 5000 members in this universe, they all well known. They are kinda the law enforcement in GGO. So the real story will start in the next chapter.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most names in this story are from real USMP members. Sav man for example is a LT general. In the story he is a SRT sniper (SRT is special Reaction Team) and his rank is a LT general too.

Slav man was part of the USMP from the very beginning. Back when it was only in the game "unturned" he never expected to be fighting terrorists in a virtual reality game. Still, here he was.

They were hunting this PK group for weeks. Finally they found their base of operations.  
A SRT team of 10 operatives was sent to clear them out. Slav man was in the bushes with a ghillie suit, his black hair painted forrest green. He sometimes missed the times where he fought in the field. But he knew his job was important, and most generals in the USMP were crammed in a office all day. So even being a sniper was a luxury. 

A voice from his comms waked him up from his day dreams.

"Hunter 1, this is Hunter 6. Do you hear me? Over"

"Yes I hear you, why is my codename hunter anyway? I would like a cool codename like "Bad ass motherfucker"

"Hunter 1 this is serious. Do you have eyes on the Tango on the watchtower? Over"

"......"

"Hunter 1? Did you copy?"

"....."

"Sigh, Badass motherfucker, this is hunter 6. Do you got eyes on the target?"

"Yes hunter 6, I got eyes on the target"

"Okay take it out, over"

"Finnaly, some action"

Slav man looked trough the scope of his M82. Most poeple would call using a antimaterial rifle on footpersonell "overkill". But Slav Man was the kinda person who played for the big guns, not the realism. He alligned his scope with the guard on the tower.

"Good night" 

He pulled the triger. The knockback of the M82 against his shoulder was statisfying.

"Enemy is down, were moving in. Hunter 6 out"

Then suddenly slav man heard something that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Hunter 6 do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything, what am I supposed to hear?"

"It sounds lik-"

Slav Man was cut off by the sound of machine guns firing over the SRT team.

Slav man looked up.

"A FUCKING LITTLE BIRD! HOW THE FUCK DID THEY GET A LITTLE BIRD?!"

Slav man ignored his radio. Wasting no time to get his rifle in position. 

"This is why I use a 50 cal."

He shot at the pilot of the chopper.  
In the time it took for the bullet to travel to the chopper, the pilot must have noticed something in the corner of his eye. 

The helicopter made a violent turn, the bullet just missed the chopper.

"Fuck, he spotted me"

Just as he said that the chopper turned to him and started firing at him

"Fuck why do they always shoot me"

"IDK, MABYE CAUSE YOU SHOT THEM WITH A 50 CALIBER?"

"That makes sense actually, oh fuck he almost hit me"

Slav Man just about dodged the miniguns of the chopper. He was running to hunter 6

"Hunter 1 this is Overlord, air support is inbound. ETA 5 minutes"

Slav man heard Hunter 6 saying something, but he didnt bother to listen. He arrived by hunter 6.  
He was violently trying to reload his silenced HK 416.

"How many are still alive?"

"I DONT FUCKING KNOW!"

"Man calm down, its just a game, why do you have to be mad?"

"Yeah, NOW KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER"

"I outrank you hunter 6, I give the orders"

Hunter 6 wanted to say something, but he got cut off when he got hit by a enemy with a M4A1.  
Slav Man quickly grabbed his P226 and fired 3 shots, all of them hit the chest of the other player. He died, and fell in a overly dramatic matter.

"FUCK I AM HIT! Leave me man! Take out that fucker in the chopper, remember its just a game"

"Even if its just a game, I am not leaving you here"

Slav Man dropped his M82, and grabbed hunter 6. He put him on his shoulders, equiped his P226 in his right hand, and ran to the nearest SRT soldier.  
The soldier was using a HK 416 too, he was trying to contact the HQ.

"Overlord this is Hunter 3, where is our air support?!"

"Hunter 3, this is overlord. Air support is almost there, ETA 3 minutes"

"3 MINUTES?! 5 MINUTES AGO YOU SAID IT WOULD ONLY TAKE 5!"

While Hunter 3 was talking, no screaming trough his radio. Slav Man left Hunter 6 with him, and he got his M82 back.

By then the chopper noticed him again and he started shooting him.  
Slav man entered a building. The chopper started firing its missiles trying to destroy the tall building.  
While slav man was climbing the stairs one of the rockest hit the stairs making him fall down.

He was on the ground, his gun was too far for him to reach. He saw the chopper aiming at him. He accepted his fate. When suddenly he heard the sound of fighter jets. 

2 F22 fighter jets flew trough the sky. Faster then the wind, and a lot louder. One of the F22 shot down the little bird. The pilot of the Little bird jumped out. When he landed he grabbed his knife and ran towards Slav man.

Slav Man quickly tried to grab his P226, but the pilot was already on him, he blocked the knife. The pilot trew the P226 away and tried to stab slav man again. When suddenly he heard a soft bang. The pilot fell on the ground. Revealing Hunter 6 was behind him.

"How? You were wounded!"

"I maxed out my healing skill"

"That sounded anti climatic, I expected something more epic"

They both laughed.  
A Black hawk landed behind them.  
They both got in.  
2 SRT soldiers died, but a lot more would have died if Slav man didnt distract the chopper.

Slav Man was looking out the chopper, to the landscape, when he finnaly felt how tired he was.  
Soon after he logged out and went to sleep.

 

 

 

This was my first chapter, hope you liked it. And also give me feedback, and dont worry. Sinon and kirito will come in the next chapter.


	3. The Challange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a USMP meeting sombody has the idea to challange the Sniper Sinon.

The USMP HQ was in the middle of a safe zone. Even if you cant be killed in a safe zone, a lot of other things can happen. Thats why armed guards were in every inch of the building. At the entrance of the USMP HQ was a grand plaza, when you got inside there was the reception. It was full of poeple who either wanted to join, or wanted to report a crime. Or the crowd of poeple who wanted the USMP to fall. They would say things like "This is a PVP game!" "Why do you have to ruin the fun!".The USMP were told to ignore those poeple.  
behind the reception there were other parts of the building. You had the armoury, the staffroom, training area, prison area, sleeping area and such. The area Slav man washeading to was the War Room.

The War Room was like in the movies, a huge screen on one side. Rows of computers infront of it. The war room was bustling with activity. There was personell in Battle Fatigues, Officers in uniform, even some generals and men in suits. The War Room was also used as dispatch. On the main screen there was a live stream of a air strike.

There was another room in the warroom. A smaller room with one way glass, it was the meeting room of the generals, and the General of the Army Sam Bahrami used it as his office sometimes. Slav man entered the room.

Inside the room was a big table. At the end of the table was General of the Army and Founder of the MP Sam Bahrami, his avatar looked like it was 30 years old, a black afro that looked way too oversized for any military personell, a mustache, and brown eyes. He was wearing a General Uniform with 5 stars.

Next to him was a bald afro american man in a suit. His avatar looked like it was 40 years old.  
It was the Chief of the USMP CIA.

Another man with a laptop was there. His avatar looked like it was 20 years old. He was wearing a Colonel Uniform.

Slav man took a seat.

"Sir, you wanted to speak?" 

"Yes, Slav man I think you already met Frank, and butteredtoast?"

Sam pointed at the man in the suit when he was mentioning Frank. And then the colonel when he mentioned ButteredToast.

"Yes me and butteredtoast already met, I only know Frank by name tough" 

"Okay, thats all you need to know about him" 

"Start the presentation Butter" 

Butteredtoast opened his laptop and showed a picture of a girl roughly 15 years old, blue hairs and eyes. And a white and green combat outfit.

"This is Sinon, she is the sniper that won the most recent BoB with Kirito"

"She claims to be the best sniper in GGO, but I think my SRT men can beat her" 

Slav man didnt like where this was heading to

"Wait wait wait, dont tell me you want to start a duel or something!"

Sam looked at slav man.

"Yes, we want to challenge Sinon"

"That is insane! The USMP doesnt interfere with these things. No USMP officer has tried doing the BoB in years!" 

"Well we only have been in GGO for 9 months, but nobody said we would join the BoB to challenge Sinon"

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Challenge her in a SRT trainings battleground" 

"But the USMP has never done that! Why should we care who is called the best GGO player!"

Then suddenly the man in the suit started talking

"Its because we need some good advertisement for the USMP. Our enemies aren't scared anymore. We have already seen the "Resistance" atacking multiple USMP convoy's. And some smalled Squadrons have tested their luck too. If we are able to defeat Sinon, and make a USMP soldier the best player in GGO. This may make smaller groups back off" 

"Well... who do you even want to fight against Sinon?"

Everyone looked at Slav Man with a look on their face he didn't like.

"No, you don't really want to put me up against her?!" 

"Well that was the plan" 

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then I order you to do it"

"So I don't have a choise do I?"

"No" 

"Fuck" 

Then butteredtoast started talking again.

"There is a little problem tho, we don't know where Sinon is" 

"I sent one of my CIA agents to look for her, she will find her"

Then Sam stood up

"Okay that is dealt with. If you gentleman dont mind, I got a ceremony I need to attend' 

Slav Man stood up too, wondering how the fuck he should beat Sinon.  
When Buttertoast called him.

'Where are you going! I was told to train you for the battle!"

"Shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butteredtoast: Current head of SRT in the USMP
> 
> Also thanks for reading :D


	4. The Search

It was a warm day in SBC glocken. 

USMP CIA agent Barbara was sitting against her unmarked crown victoria. Her head in her arms. She had long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She looked roughly 17 years old.

"Its hopeless" 

Barbara was exausthed. She searched for Sinon for 2 days in a row. She asked everyone if they knew were Sinon was. She went to every contact person she had. She interrogated every USMP patrol. She even interrogated Sinons old squadron leader, she didn't find out anything about Sinon, she did find out that he was a PKer tho. So she forced him to pay a fine of 10.000 credits.

She had done everything she could. By now she gave up. Some passer byes tried to flirt with her, but her angry face quickly made them go away.

She was just about to get in her car and just give up when a voice waked her up from her toughts.

"Hello, is every thing okay?" 

Barbara looked up to see a girl with long black hair and black eyes, wait no, it was more like a boy. He had a photon sword and Five Seven on his belt. Because of her severe exhaustion and the heat, it took her some time to realise she was talking to Kirito. 

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

Then she suddenly realised who it was

"Wait... are you Kirito?" 

"Yes I am kirito"

Barbara suddenly jumped up, full of exitement.  
All her sadness and exhaustion went away, and she now had a happy expression on her face

"You're friends with Sinon right?!"

"Yes I am, who are you?"

"I am barbara, I am a USMP agent. I really need to talk with Sinon! Could you please take me to her!"

Kirito who was a helpfull person, but mostly curious tought what could go wrong.

"Yes I will take you to sinon"

"GREAT"

And before kirito realised what happened, Barbara had already pushed him in her CIA Cruiser.

"Directions?"

"Wait I will PM her we are coming to the gun market" 

Barbara also told dispatch she needed addtional units at the gun market.

"Hold onto something"

"Wha-" 

Kirito was cutoff when Barbara turned on the sirens and raced to the gun market.

"Watch out!" 

She just about dodged a NPC truck

"Dont worry! I took high speed pursuit training!" 

She said with a happy and exited ecpression on her face

Kirito just smiled akwardly, not knowing what to do

 

Sinon was outside the gun market. Kirito told somoene wanted to meet her. She didn't have any plans so she came.

"Where is he? Its been 10 minutes already" 

Sinon was getting impatiant, mostly because poeple were gathering around her, and some of the boys were bothering her. Just when she was almost going away a black crown victoria with red lights almost crashed into the gunshop  
Poeple in the crowd were saying things like "Holy shit!" "WATCH WHERE YOU DRIVE!" "Thats why woman need to stay in the kitchen" 

Sinon walked to Kirito 

"So who is this person that wanted to meet me?" 

Before Kirito could say something, Barbara already jumped infront of him.

"Hello, I am Barbara of the USMP, I was ordered to bring you to USMP HQ, my boss wants to talk with you!" 

"USMP hu? You're not gonna arrest me are you?" 

Sinon said in a joking way

"If we wanted to arrest you. They wouldn't send a pretty girl like me, but a humvee full of armed soldiers who would force you to come with them" 

Barbara said all this with a exited voice and a enthusiastic expression on her face.

Sinon who didnt like this said with a firm voice

"Was that a threat?" 

"No no sorry, please come with me" 

"And what if I refuse?" 

Barbara suddenly dropped in heir knees infront of Sinon .

"Please come with me"

Sinon who was suprised of this looked at Kirito, then she said with a sigh

"Fine, I come with you. BUT only if Kirito can come too" 

Barbara jumped up, with a happy face

"Of course! We just have to wait for my backup! And of course Kirito can come! Thank you!"

Then she suddenly hugged Sinon  
But soon she got a pale expression and jumped back

"Sorry! Sorry! That was unproffesional!" 

Sinon giggled

"Its no problem"

Then suddenly 4 black jeeps arrived and a Black Hawk helicopter circled around the area.  
Soldiers and Agents got off the jeeps and forced the bystanders away from Sinon and Kirito.

Barbara pushed Sinon and Kirito to her car

"Looks like escort arrived, follow me I am gonna take you to HQ" 

"Since when are we so important?"

Kirto asked, suprised of all the soldiers who suddenly arrived

"Well you are the 2 most famous players, it would not be good for the USMP public image if you 2 died while we were escorting you"

"Seems fair" 

Sinon and Kirito entered the Crown victoria, Barbara followed after.

2 of the black jeeps followed the Crown vic.  
the other 2 followed shortly after.

They were driving for 5 minutes before Sinon decided to start a converation

"So who is your boss?" 

"Sam Bahrami" 

"The guild founder himself huh? We must be important"

"Yeah I was looking for you for 2 full days" 

"WHAT?!"

"Hey its my job" 

"Its your job to tail poeple?!"

"No its my job to FIND poeple"

Sinon sighed before talking again.

"Just to be sure, you're a girl right?" 

"Yes why should I have this avatar otherwise?"

Sinon looked at kirito who was smiling nervously

"Yeah why otherwise"

Sinon was looking at kirto again.

Suddenly Barbara's radio came back to life

"Convoy hold up, the chopper noticed something down the road" 

Barbara her right hand reached for her standard issued M9 pistol.  
This didn't go unnoticed by Sinon

"What is going on?"

"Problay nothing, in convoy's like this the chopper always thinks he has noticed something"

She sounded more like she wanted to convince herself instead of Sinon

"This is Alpha 1, going to check it out over"

The jeep that was leading the convoy moved up to the intersection ahead, where the chopper had noticed 3 men in black clothes and their guns out.  
4 soldiers with tan battle gear, and M4A1 carbines got out.

"So why do you guys got your guns out in a safe zone huh?" 

"Sorry but why do you care? This is GGO, a GUN game"

"Just asking" 

"Well we just bought them, and we wanted to have a look at them, its not like we can kill in a safezone" 

"Knockback still applies" 

"Boohoo, are you scared I will let you fall?" 

"Just move out of the intersection" 

"Or else?" 

"I will make you move"

The leader of the 3 men laughed. The 4 soldiers readied their guns.

"Sir last warning move ou-" 

The soldier was cut off when one of the 3 men shot him, making him fall on the ground.  
The 3 other soldiers reacted instantly, shooting the 3 men, and cuffing them.

"Calm down man, it was just a joke!" 

"You're coming with us" 

The soldier stood up and talked in his radio

"Intersection is safe, we got 3 males in custody"

"Okay alpha 1, get back to the convoy, overlord out" 

Barbara got her hand away from her pistol

"Looks like evrything is oka-"

A truck suddenly crashed into the Jeep infront of them.  
4 men with masks covering their faces got out with UMP45's and one of them had a M249.  
The man with the M249 shot at the jeeps behind the crown vic.

Barbara quickly got her M9 from her belt and shot one of the men who attempted to get to her car.  
She quickly drove away. A black van followed her.

"Overlord, this is Alpha 3. Reqeusting permission to use Deja Vu" 

Sinon and Kirito looked confused

"Alpha 3, this is overlord permission granted" 

Barbara opened her menu and started a song.

"See your body into the moonlight  
Even if I try to cancel  
All the pictures into the mind  
There's flashing in my eyes"

A hatch opened on the van, a man with a RPG 7 came out. 

Barbara made a violent turn, and entered the freeway.  
The van almost crashed into a NPC car while following her.

"Don't you see my condition?  
The fiction is gonna run it again  
Can't you see now illusions?  
Right into your mind" 

Barbara looked back at Sinon and Kirito. Sinon had a scared expression on her face, while Kirito was trying to figure out what was going on around him.

"Hey you 2, hold on tight, I am gonna try something" 

She suddenly hit he brakes and drifted.

"Déja Vu!  
I've just been in this place before  
Higher on the street  
And I know it's my time to go" 

Her car now pointed at the black van. The driver looked scared.  
Barbara got her M9 again and shot the man with the RPG 7, because of the knockback he felt out of the car. On his way he accidently shot his RPG, making the grenade hit a NPC car.

"Calling you and the search is a mistery  
Standing on my feet  
It's so hard when I try to be me  
Wooh!" 

Barbara sped up, passing the black van that soon followed

"Overlord this is Alpha 3, reqeusting backup" 

"Alpha 3 this is overlord, all nearby units are in combat" 

"cant you send anything?" 

"Negative" 

Barbara trew away her radio, all of her happy attitude was gone now.  
Then she suddenly remembered she was in the same car with the best sniper in GGO

"Hey Sinon, do you got your sniper with you?" 

Sinon equiped her Hecate II and nodded

"Okay, shoot the engine of the van, dont worry about my back window, USMP will pay for it"

Sinon got her Hecate II, and she punched the back window open, then she put her sniper trought it.

"Déja Vu!  
I've just been in this time before  
Higher on the beat  
And I know it's a place to go"

The van driver saw this and suddenly went to the right, Sinon expected this and had acounted for that. She shot and hit the engine, her bullet made a small explosion.  
The black van stopped

Sinon unequiped her gun again.

"So thats done, now I am taking you 2 to HQ" 

The rest of the ride went smoothly. No enemies, the city was finnaly back under USMP control.

Barbara parked her car in the USMP garage, Sinon and Kirito got out.

"Follow me, I am gonna take you to the warroom, the Generals are waiting" 

"Dont do like nothing happened, who where those poeple!"

Sinon was getting angry.

"I dont know"

"And you're supposed to work for the USMP CIA?!" 

"I am new, this was my first field mission. If you want to know who those where, mabye the generals know, so follow me to the warroom. Please" 

Sinon sighed and followed, Kirito behind her.

"This better be worth it"


	5. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bief introductio to Diettwo. He is current general of the air force. His rank in the Real USMP is brigadier general, but in this unviverse he is a LT general like Slav Man.

The entrance of the USMP HQ was busteling with activity. Trucks full with captured poeple, half of them who just ran off and weren't caught. USMP troops with riot gear ready to enter the city. Engineers making makeshift barricades in front of the HQ. And to top it all up a crowd of poeple who looked like they were ready to have a huge fist fight with the USMP guards. 

CIA Chief looked at all this.

"Where is Barbara, she should have been here already" 

"I dont know sir"

Next to Frank was a smaller white male, his eyes were hidden behind his suglasses. His black hair was short and well combed. The look of a typical CIA agent.

"Fuck this, call in a SRT team"

"No need to sir!"

Barbara walked to Frank, Sinon and Kirito behind her.

"Why did you leave the convoy?! You could have got your VIP's killed"

"Sir with all respect, but I think the VIP's were in more danger at that intersection" 

"And why is that?" 

"Where other then that intersection are all the units moving too? I think this happened. A ambush, all USMP units were reacting, and then suddenly the bystanding players joined and it ended up being a huge safe zone brawl" 

Frank sighed and accepted his defeat.

"Well atleast you brought the VIP's"

Frank moved to Kirito and Sinon

"I am current chief of CIA, pleased to meet you" 

Frank put out his hand to Sinon and Kirito.  
Sinon just walked past him, and Kirito shaked Frank's hand and soon followed Sinon.

"Just bring us to your boss already" 

"This is why I didn't join foreign affairs" 

His bodyguard got a grin on his face and said:

"Sir if you were in Foreign affairs we would be in war with 10 different guilds"

"Sinon, Kirito follow me. I am taking you 2 to the boss" 

Barbara entered the reception.

It was a chaos. Soldiers trying to get the prisoners in their cells, only to see half of them escape cause they simpley had not enough men stationed to keep them all in line. The USMP had recently sent a huge part of their army into the PvP zone to set up forward operating bases. Only to regret it after they almost lost control over parts of the city.

The USMP was a controversial topic in GGO. New comers liked it, because if you joined USMP you would get mid-tier weapons and gear, and a place to store your stuff,  
Roleplayers and players who just wanted to kill monsters liked them too, without the USMP they couldnt do shit, without getting killed all the time.  
Hardcore PVP'ers hated them, as they ruined their fun. Because of this the USMP decided to only guard a part of the PvP zone, called the Green zone. It covered about 20 percent of the map, including SBC Glocken. The green zone included some of the better dungeons in GGO, this is why PvP was common near those areas. And that was why the PvPers hated the USMP. Because they could take out 5 poeple in a fair fight, only to have 5 platoons of armed men coming to arrest them, and mabye a air strike on their position.  
This is why only a small conflict with USMP and enemy troops could cause a huge city wide riot.

The city was split into 2 groups. The USMP and USMP supporters. And the enemies of the USMP with the PVPers.  
And the USMP tried to stop them all.  
This could be seen in the reception.

While the trio walked past all the commotion they entered into a elevator.  
When the elevator opened they got into the warroom.

"Welcome to the warroom, the heart of the USMP" 

Sinon and Kirito looked impressed.  
There were about a hundred USMP personell in the warroom. From janitors, to soldiers. From CIA agents to radio dispatchers.

But they weren't here for the warroom.

The smaller meeting room inside the warroom was sometimes called the warroom inside the warroom.  
It was the meeting room of all important USMP generals and officers.

If you asked any USMP soldier or officer how the tone in the meeting room was.  
They would all say that it was a serious room, atleast they expected it to be that way.  
USMP generals on the other hand said half the time they were just browsing memes.

Barbara wanted to enter the meeting room when a Sergeant stopped her

"Sorry ma'am. There is a meeting going on. Sam doesn't want to be disturbed"

Frank suddenly appeared infron of the Sergeant

"Sergeant, I am CIA chief Frank. I order you to step away"

"But sir"

"MOVE!"

"Yes sir" 

The sergeant stepped away.

"Well that is done, you 2 go first" 

Sinon and Kirito entered first, Barbara after them.

When they entered, they dind't know what to expect. But the scene they were faced with was not what a Military meeting room should look like.

There was a open laptop with discord on it. A huge screen showed a meme video that was paused.  
There were 3 generals in the room.  
General of the Army Sam Bahrami.  
Lieutenant General Slav man  
Lieutenant General DIettwo.

"Ahh dont talk Diettwo, chair force doesn't do shit" 

"Well dont forgot the Air Force saved your ass yesterday! There is not even water in GGO! The only reason the Navy exists is for unturned, and even there you don't do shit!"

"Well atleast I dont sit in a chair all day"

"Well what if, what if I order a specially made fighter jet where you can stand! Then I dont have to sit in a chair! I will just stand!"

"That plan is idiotic!" 

Slav man said trying to keep in his laughter.  
Sam was just watching the 2 generals discuss while laughing.

At this point Barbara decided it was time to step in.

"Sir?" 

The 3 generals didn't hear her and were just going on.

"Air Force Military Police is superior over your stupid Military Police Sea Forces!" 

"Cunt, one of my battleships will take out all of your chair force 

"Top 10 anime fights"

The 2 generals suddenly looked at Sam. Then all 3 of them started laughing

"SIR!"

The 3 generals still didn't hear Barbara. At this point Sinon became impatiant and grabbed her Glock 18 and shot 2 shots at the ceilling. 

The 3 generals suddenly looked at the trio, and all of the meeting room was now in silence. Even the personell in the warroom were now looking at te meeting room. The one way glass made it hard to know what was going on.

Sam was the first to break trough the silence

"How long where you here?"

"Long enough"

As a attempt to change subject Sam said:

"Shit, well I see you got the 2 VIP's?"

"Yes sir" 

"Great" 

Sam stood up, the other 2 generals followed after him.

"I am Sam Bahrami, General of the Army and founder of the USMP. I am pleased to meet you two" 

"Please take a seat" 

Sinon and Kirito took a seat. By now Sinon was irritated and she wanted just to get to the point.

"General just stop these formalities. Tell me, who where those poeple who atacked us?" 

"No need to worry about them, they were just agents from a enemy guild. They found about our convoy and just wanted to atack it. They didn't know who exactly we were escorting. They just assumed whoever we were escorting was important"

Sinon didn't believe this. But she knew asking again wouldn't work. She sighed and asked another qeustion.

"So why did you go trough all the trouble to meet me?" 

"Well you see, poeple say you're the best sniper in GGO. We don't believe that. Thats why we want to challange you for a sniper fight" 

Sinon was expecting all sorts of things. Mabye they wanted to recruit her, mabye they wanted to interrogate her for her past PKing or mabye they wanted her to help make a USMP advertisement. But she didn't expect this. "Why dont you just fight me in the BoB tournament?" "Well its a unwritten rule that USMP officers dont attend the BoB. Also if we were to fight you in the BoB there would be other players, hindering a good sniper battle" "Well I was thinking about skipping the BoB this time anyway" 

"So you accept?"

Kirito was nodding no.

"Yes, I do" 

Kirito put his head in his hands.

"Great, here are the rules" 

Sam slided a small paper to Sinon

1 Each party is allowed one spotter. This spotter may bring weapons but may only use it in self defence.

2 The battle will be hold at a SRT trainings ground. The grounds will be 15X15KM.

3 None of the parties can leave the area before the battle is over

4 A party wins when the other party has lost their sniper, and our have surrendered.

5 Each party has 1 week to train before the event starts.

"Do you agree with these rules?" 

Sinon nodded

"Okay who will be your spotter?" 

Kirito who felt this coming was trying to leave the room, he was almost out when Sinon made her decision.

"Kirito" 

Kirito was thinking about making a run for it, but a quick look of Sinon made him sit down.

"Okay our sniper will be LT general Slav Man" 

Slav man stood up and stretched out his hand to Sinon

"Nice to meet you" 

Sinon shaked Slav Man his hand

"I expect you to survive for longer then 1 hour" 

"I don't expect that of you"

Slav Man said with a challanging look in his face.

"Well if this is all done, I invite you for a tour around the USMP HQ"

 

MEAN WHILE IN THE REAL WORLD

A male, roughly 30 years old was holding a speech infront of a crowd of roughly 50 poeple.  
Any person seeing this crowd would get the fuck out of there. The crowd looked like they just came out of a massive riot. They had knifes and bats, many of them had dried blood on it, and they all wore black clothes. 

"Brothers and sisters, we are here today for something special. But before we start, I need to show something" 

The man stepped away from his makeshift stage.  
A "MMO now" Livestream was being projected on the stone wall behind the stage. 

"USMP Lieutenant General Slav Man has challenged the best sniper of GGO, Sinon, for a sniper fight. This fight will be held next week at a USMP trainings ground. MMO now, will cover it live." 

Then the projection of the livestream stopped, revealing the Laughing Coffins emblem painted on the wall.

"1 year ago, 3 of our brothers killed 4 players in GGO. Both ingame and in real life, sadly their work wasn't done. The player Sinon escaped her fate. A stupid idiot called Kirito, tough it would be a good idea to hinder the plans of our brothers! Because of him our brothers didn't succeed with their plans! Because of them they are in jail!"

The crowd screamt in agreement

Then the man continued with a calmer voice

"But now, now we got a chance to finish what our brothers started. To bring real death from a video game. We are not only gonna kill Sinon and Kirito. We are also gonna kill that idiot Slav Man. We are gonna bring real death to the players"

The crowd began screaming and cheering.

"WE ARE DEATH GUN!"

Then the man began laughing maniacally.


	6. The Riot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all sorry I didn't post another chapter earlier (But as far as I know only 1 or 2 poeple are really reading this)  
> I was busy with the real USMP, we were setting up a army HQ and patrols and stuff. I also had more problems with writing this chapter then others. I had to rewrite it a LOT of times, I think it turned out decent enough this time to post it on here.  
> Oh and also if you see any spelling orders, tell me, I will edit the work and change them. Also if you got any qeustions about how USMP works, ask me.

Unlike the warroom, the CIA base of operations wasn't flashy. It didn't have any unnecessary screens. This was because the CIA was on a tight budget, they simple hadn't enough monthly credits to pay for a flashy base of operations, most of their money went into their operations.  
This gave the HQ of the CIA a serious look.  
But it wasn't a real HQ, it was just a building a few blocks from the USMP HQ, and on USMP grounds, because the intelligence agencies were underfunded, the CIA and the Internal Security Department had to share the same building. Sometimes poeple would joke that the ISD couldn't do anything  
"How many ISD personell do you need to change a lightbulb? None!" However this was all set up by the ISD. If poeple weren't scared of them, they wouldn't hide their trails this is why most enemy spies were arrested before they got crucial information. Sadly the last past weeks the USMP had begun to realise that the ISD did actually have a great influence in the USMP.  
They also begin to realise ISD was just a flashy name for a Internal Affairs Department. So slowly the ISD began to be hated by the USMP. The ISD job wasn't only to be a IA tho, it also had to keep enemy spies from infiltrating, and sometimes they would guard high profile USMP members. The CIA had a different job tho. The job of the CIA wasn't to arrest USMP that dind't follow rules nor arrest spies. It was intelligence. Because the nature of the 2 agencies they did do a lot of Joint Operations, sometimes without the Army Command knowing it.

This wasn't this kinda operation.  
All of the Army command were breathing in their neck every move for this operation. Because if they didn't find out what happened, the reputation of USMP intelligence agencies would be ruined, and after talking losses against a new pro PvP group called "The Resistance Alliance" they couldn't show any weakness.  
The CIA and joint ISD task force were trying to find out who atacked their VIP's in the convoy last day. And to make sure they wouldn't be atacked again they sent some CIA agents to tail the VIP's. It wasn't ideal tho, they reqeused the army command permission to openly guard them instead of tailing them with small teams. The codenames of the VIP's were "Blue bush" for Kirito, and "Black Jedi" for Sinon. This was made so that any spies would assume the blue haired Sinon was "Blue Bush" and that the black swordsmand Kirito would be "Black Jedi". A simple yet efective move. 

Chief of CIA Frank took a seat in the meeting room. 5 Other CIA officials were there.

"So what do we know of the atackers as of right now?" Frank said as he looked at a CIA file.

One of the men looked up from his own files and answered "Not much, our spies at the Resistance have found out that it was just a random attack. Only we found out something a lot more valueable" 

Frank looked up from his files "What is it?" 

"Well it seems that our enemies the Slav Nation, are planning to attack one of our bases at the sniper battle" 

"Wich one?" 

"We don't know yet" 

It was irritating how slow the CIA worked. Frank scratched his bald head before resuming his conversation. 

"Well, I will report this to the generals. Look if they can get it to DEFCON 4" 

Frank closed his files and stood up

"Anything else?" 

"No sir" 

"Then I will let the army command know. And arrange security" Frank walked away.

The rest of the poeple stood up and walked away too.

 

IN THE REAL WORLD

 

Kirito stood infront of the Dicey Cafe.  
When he accepted to be the spotter of Sinon he didn't expect he had to attend the training everyday.  
But Sinon told him it was important, as it was a SRT training grounds, Slav Man probaly knew every location in the map. So Sinon wanted to go find good sniping positions in the map. Kirito knew Sinon was right, but he still tought it wasn't needed to go every day.  
And now he had to explain to Asuna why he would take a break from ALfheim Online for a week.

He was thinking about what to say to Asuna, after some time he realised he was standing infront of the door for minutes now, so he finnaly went in,

He opened the doors when he saw Sinon and Asuna talking.  
It seemed like a friendly conversation.

At first he was suprised, he kinda expected Asuna to be alone. He also expected that Asuna at first would be a little mad. He was kinda relieved Sinon did the job for him.

Kirito coughed to let know of his precense  
"So you already explained Asuna" 

Sinon and Asuna booth looked at Kirito. Agil was in de back, cleaning some glasses.  
"Yes, I explained Asuna" and then Asuna started talking "And I decided to transfer too, to help you two train"

Kirito wanted to say something when Asuna just looked with a face that told Kirito enough. He still tried to argue "But what about Yui?"  
"Dont worry, I got the 3 perfect babysitters" 

Kirito didn't like the sound of that, but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere with argueing. ''Okay you can help us, we need to tell the USMP tho''  
He secretly hoped the USMP woud refuse.

MEANWHILE IN ALO

"EAT CHILD" Said Klein as he tried to feed Yui as a bird.  
While Lisbeth and Silicia looked digusted. ''YOU DON'T FEED A CHILD LIKE THAT!'' Silicia was now getting angry at Klein. Lisbeth got Yui and dragged her away from Klein Klein responded with a hopeless ''I NEVER HAD A CHILD BEFORE'' Lisbeth sighed and said ''Why did Asuna do this to us'' 

BACK TO GGO 

Kirito was going to the USMP to tell them Asuna woud join them too. The USMP told them they should talk to the CIA, those where the one handeling security after all.

When they got to the CIA there was a big, fat, amost bald player sitting on the counter eating donuts.  
His player tag was ''Paul Blart: Mall Cop'' He was watching a YouTube video. As Kirito walked up to him, Sinon and Asuna behind him, he looked up. Pausing his YouTube video "Make it quick, I am watching a YouTube video" "I just wanted to tell you Asuna will be helping us with training for the sniper battle" Paul checke his PC before talking again "You're two are the sniper duo who will be fighting Slav Man?" "Yes we are" Kirito said as he nodded yes 

The CIA agent took a big bite of his donut before talking again.  
"Mate, I am not sure you are allowed another team member" 

''She isn't another team member, she will just help us with training" 

"And what will she be helping with?" The CIA agent put away his donuts.

Kirito was silent for a moment, before talking again. He bended forward and said in a soft voice "To be honest, I don't really know. But I am too scared to ask"

''Well.... Wait here while I call my boss" 

The agent got up his menu and PM'ed someone. 5 Minutes later a Man in a black suit entered the lobby and walked up to Mall Cop and Kirito

"Hello sir, I am supervisor of your security. I am responsible for your security till the battle is over. So you're saying this girl will be joining you?"

Kirito nodded "Yes Asuna will be helping us with trainings"

"Well that is okay, but she can't participate in the battle itselfs"

Paul Blart then said something to the CIA supervisor that Kirito, Sinon and Asuna couldn't hear.

"He is really coming here?" The CIA supervisor was suprised

"No I am already here" 

Everyone in the room looked at the entrance.  
Slav Man and 5 security guards entered the lobby

The CIA supervisor walked up to him "I would salute you sir, but I am not in the army"

''So I heard our Snipers want to expand their team" 

''Yes sir. The snipers want permission to have someone to help them with trainings''

"Well I think that should be alright" Slav man walked past the supervisor and went to SInon

"Ma'am, could u follow me? We have to talk''

Sinon looked at Kirito and Asuna, then she sighed and followed Slav Man ''fine'' 

They all walked outside, outside were 3 CIA agents, one of them was Barbara. Barbara was sitting on her car while the 2 other CIA agents were chatting.  
When they saw Slav Man they stood in a line.

Sinon raised a eyebrow "Why are they here" 

"Well" Slav man paused before talking again ''Well, as you two got attacked yesterday... we decided to give you some security"

Sinon crossed her arms ''And why do we need security?" 

"Well you got attacked yesterday, what if it happens again? Or what if you get attacked in the training grounds? The training grounds are in the PvP zone"

"We can handle ourselfs" 

Slav man sighed "Listen it wasn't my decision, so just please just accept the security. I have to go places" 

"We dont need security. Now you can go to your places, cause this conversation is over" Sinon put on her scarf and walked away, KIrito shrugged and followed her, Asuna besides him

''OI You can't just walk away!" 

Sinon ignored him and kept walking.  
Slav man catched up to her ''Listen to me!"

Sinon kept walking and said ''Don't follow me''

They all aprouched the exit of the USMP compound.

''Fine if you wan't to do it this way, then be it''

Slav Man walked up to the guards at he gate and said "Corporal! Get your troops to block those three from exiting the USMP compound'' Slav Man pointed at Sinon

"Yes sir!" The corporal looked at the guards "Lads, keep those poeple from leaving our compound" 

Five Guards walked away from their posts. They all had long and heavy sticks in their hands.  
They formed a line over the road, blocking the exit. A humvee had to stop because of this.

Sinon walked up to the soldiers. Kirito and Asuna behind her. They all looked like they were ready to fight. Some other USMP soldiers saw what was happening and they moved in to see what would happen. Some of the officers were trying to contact the generals.

Sinon looked at the guards "Move out of the way" 

Some of the soldiers that were watching chuckled

Slav man walked up to Sinon "Listen here, I order them to move away if you accept you-"

Sinon suddenly hit Slav Man right in his face. Slav Man stumbled back, his security officers pulled out their own batons. Slav Man screamt "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" 

Sinon turned to Slav Man "order them to move" 

Slav Man then watched his security officers. And suddenly he got a smile ''Only on one condition. If you three beat my security guards, you're strong enough to go without security. And then all of you can go away"

The 5 security guards stood in a line, one of them got a taser. Another one got nunchucks, and the rest had standard issue batons

"So do you accept the offer" 

Sinon looked back at Kirito who had already equiped his Photon Sword, Asuna was handed a baton by one of the soldiers.  
"Yes I accept" 

Slav Man grabbed a engraved silver baton from his inventory and trew it to Sinon  
"Be carefull with it, I got it from Sam as a Birthday present" 

The trio got in position, the security guards did too.  
By now a large crowd had formed around the fight, blocking all the traffic. There were off duty soldiers and bypassers. There were even officers watching.  
Some soldiers were even betting for who would win.  
A group of 5 soldiers lead by a Captain tried to break it up, but everyone ignored them.

Slav Man stood between Sinon and the Head Security guard

"Me USMP Liuetenant General Slav Man declare the official training fight between my security and the Sniper Team"

Slav man walked away and said "Where y'all waiting for? Start fighting.

The security agent with nunchucks attacked Sinon, Sinon tried to block his attack, but the Security Officer was too fast. He hit her legs making Sinon fall on the ground.  
In the mean time the other security officers were fighting Asuna and Kirito, they had a harder time because Asuna and Kirito were more experienced in man to man fights.  
When Sinon fell the crowd went wild, some soldiers were giving thier money to other soldiers. The Security Officer started hitting SInon while she was on the ground, Sinon tried to block his attacks. But she became slower with every hit she got from her oponnent. Meanwhile Kirito was attacked by the officer with a taser, kirito grabbed his arm dragging him with him, while his taser was pointing outwards. Another security officer with a baton was about to attack him from the front when he pointed the taser of the officer at the attacking officer. The officer fell down and Kirito punched the officer with the taser, they both fell down and KIrito ran towards Sinon who was still getting beat up. The officer with nunchucks looked at kirito and came in position. Kirito charged with his photon sword out, the nunchucks officer dodged his attack and went for his legs, Kirito expected this and in his charge he stopped and put his sword in his back. The officer fell over. While Kirito went to Sinon, he got caught off guard by the 4th officer, who punched him on the back of his head. Making him fall next to Sinon. Asuna came and guarded Sinon and Kirito. She looked and asked

''are you okay?" Kirito stood up, while supporting Sinon to stand up and said ''yes''  
The fallen security guards stood up and formed a line, ready for round 2 when suddenly a voice echoed over the USMP compund

 

''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!'' 

About 20 USMP soldiers in full riot gear with shields were pushing away the crowd, behind them were Barbara and General of the Army Sam.

When the soldiers saw this most of them moved away, some stayed to watch what would happen.  
Those who stayed were pushed away by the soldiers in riot gear. The Humvee drivers were glad the road was finally getting cleared

Sam walked up to Slav Man. Slav man looked nervous, his security guards quickly put away their weapons and stood in a line behind Slav Man.

"So Slav Man, explain what the fuck you we're doing"

Slav Man scratched the back of his head ''Well its kind of a funny story. You see sir, Sinon, Kirito and the new one, I think she is called Asuna"

''What about them?''

''Well sir, they didn't accept their security we wanted to give them'' 

''SO YOU DECIDED TO BEAT THEM UP WITH YOUR SECURITY GUARDS?!''

''Well sir, it sounds a lot worse if you word it like that''

Sam just ignored him and walked to Sinon

"I am really sorry about what happened. Please forgive the USMP''

Kirito saw that Sinon was angry so he stood infront of her and talked with the genral ''No need to apogelise, it wasn't your idea. Also we will still attend the sniper battle'' 

''Thank you'' Sam turned to Slav Man ''Next time you do something like that I am demoting you all the way to fucking private'' and then he walked away, the soldiers in riot gear following him.

Slav Man was relieved he wasn't demoted ''Okay everyone show is over! Get to where you're supposed to go!'' 

The soldiers started moving away, the guards went to their former positions, clearing the exit.

Sinon, Kirito and Asuna we're about to walk when Slav Man stopped them ''Well from the looks of it, you guys didn't beat my guards. It was a draw. So you need to accept your security'' 

Before Sinon could answer, a giant crowd of poeple came and blocked the gate. They wanted to get inside but the guards stopped them. The on duty corporal knew his troops couldn't hold them for long ''This is gate B, we need some riot troops over here! There is a giant fucking crowd here!'' 

The crowds kept screaming ''Sinon'' and ''Kirito'' 

The guards kept pushing them back with their Batons. The crowd were screaming behind the fences.  
Just when it looked like the crowd was about to push trough 2 humvees arrived. Soldiers with riot shields came out of them, they all had invested most their points into strenght.  
It was about to turn into a violent bloodbath

Sinon was looking like she was about to break down. Asuna didn't know what was going on "Kirito what is happening''  
Kirito was uncounsiously reaching for his Photon sword, when Asuna talked to him he quickly moved his hand away and responded  
"Those are our 'fans'. Ever since we won the BoB poeple some poeple follow us, they probaly heard about the fight'' 

Just as Kirto finished a Humvee, and 2 Black SUV's behind it rolled up behind them.  
Poeple with black suits came out of it, Barbara who was PMing someone left he car too. She walked to Sinon.

''Sorry about this, But I don't think you 3 can leave the compound without some help''

Sinon let down her head in defeat ''I don't really have a choise. I will accept my security. Now please get us out of here''

Barbara PMed her boss ''VIP's are coming with us'' She looked back to Sinon ''To where?'' 

''Well we we're gonna train anyway. So to the training grounds''

Barbara closed her menu ''OKAY FOLKS! WE'RE GONNA BREAK TROUGH THAT CROWDS. HUMVEE WILL PUSH AWAY THE POEPLE, THEN OUR CARS WILL GO AFTER THAT"

There we're some "Yes ma'am" and the troops went into their vehicles

Barbara looked at the trio ''Follow me'' 

Sinon nodded and followed her, Asuna and Kirito behind her.

Barbara was in the car, she got a discord overlay on and she was talking with someone ''Do I got permission to drive trough the protestors?''

''Yes, use the main gate, there is a platoon stationed there to help push away the crowd"

''Thank you sir'' 

Barbara then switched to her radio and talked with the humvee driver. ''We got permission to trough the main gate''

''Roger that'' The convoy started moving

When they arrived to the main gate a small crowd already formed. The soldiers at the gate tried to push them away.  
There was a particular player being agressive. 2 Soldiers grabbed him and dragged him over the ground, to behind the USMP line. They pushed him onto the front of a humvee and started punching him with batons. "STOP RESISTING ARREST!'' 

When the crowds saw this they got angry ''LEAVE HIM ALONE!'' ''YOU'RE HURTING HIM'' 

The USMP ignored this and kept punching the player till he didn't move. When he stopped moving they cuffed him and pushed him inside a humvee.

The convoy of Barbara arrived at the main gate. A Sergeant walked up to Barbara ''Folks have gotten crazy! No way you're getting past hem without injuring some of them'' 

Barbara was silent before a moment before responding ''Then we have to use some force'' 

The sergeant smiled and walked to his men ''Listen that convoy has to get past here, force is allowed''

The soldiers got their sticks and started pushing away poeple. The ones who fought back got beaten up. The humvee drove outside of the gait, pushing away players. It was all going smoothly till a max strenght player showed up.

He was standing in front of the humvee, a soldier walked up to him ''Hey move out of the way!'' The player didn't respond ''Are you deaf?!'' The player looked at the soldier and said ''no'' and then he picked up the soldier and trew him away. Because of this the crowd went crazy and started fighting the USMP. 2 USMP soldiers walked up to the heavy player, batons ready.

''If you know what is good for you, you will walk away now'' One of the USMP soldiers said.

The heavy didn't say anthing.

The USMP troops got kinda nervous. They stood in position, too scared to move forward and they talked to the humvee gunner ''Try to push him back with your MG'' 

The humvee gunner readied his MG and started firing, the crowds walked back. But the heavy stood there. The MG the USMP were using on their humvees was the M240 SAW. Some humvees used the heavier M2 browning, but these we're too expensive to be used on mass scale, but even the "light'' m240 had enough knockback to make most players fall over, and the light players even fly back 1 or 2 meters. When the heavy didn't even flinch when the bullets hit him, it had a terryfing effect on the USMP troops.

The commanding Sergeant looked in disbelief. Everyone stood there for 1 minute in silence, most of the crowds had moved out of the area by now. The heavy smiled a cold smile. All the USMP soldiers didn't believe what they saw. 

And suddenly like someone pressed a button all soldiers went for their weapons. Some grabbed carbines, other pistols some even tried to attack the heavy with batons.The heavy just stood there, the M4A1's 5,56x45mm bullets almost did no knockbacks to the heavy. under normal circumstances the heavy would already be dead after a the first salvo of M249 bullets, but in a safezone only knockback applied. And if you increased your strength stat enough you could withstand the knockbacks of even LMG's. 

The heavy walked up to 2 USMP soldiers who had shields and batons, completly ignroing the 20 soldiers shooting him. While the heavy was walking to the soldiers with shields, a corporal got enough courage to face him 

''Rile up man! We're gonna knock him down" 

All the troops dropped their guns, and grabbed their batons. They all looked ready to charge the heavy. 

The sergeant was still at the entrane of he main gate. 

''Fuck they are gonna loose'' 

Barbara knew if the troops lost her VIP's were in danger. 

''Can't you call in backup'' 

The sergeant looked angry at Barbara ''Like I didn't figure out that myself! To take that guy out we need or a heavy of our own, or a 50 cal. or something explosive'' The sergeant got his own baton 

"If my men are gonna fight, I am gonna fight too'' 

Barbara suddenly had a idea ''Wait I think you don't even have to fight'' Barbara looked at Sinon in the back of the car ''Ehhh, sorry but we have some problems'' 

Sinon sighed dissapointed and angry. ''Can't even take out one guy heh?'' Sinon got her hecate II and exited the car 

When the sergeant saw the gun he was suprised ''Y-you got a hecate II?" 

Sinon ignored him and said a ''What? Oh yes'' 

She looked at the heavy, it was hard to aim because all the soldiers kept swarming him. Sinon looked at he sergeant. ''When I say it you tell all your troops to drop'' 

''Yes ma'am'' Said the Sergeant in a rather unformal way. 

Sinon just shaked her head. She aimed. ''Wait.... NOW!'' 

The sergeant screamt ''EVERYONE DROP THE FUCK DOWN NOW!'' 

The USMP was trained to obey orders without qeustions, and since there was sometimes rocket or tank support in mission. They learned that when a officer or NCO told them to drop, they just dropped. 

Sinon shot before some of the troops even had hit the ground yet. For the first time in the fight the heavy looked scared. The bullet him in the stomach, it sent him flying meters in the air when, the bullet exploded. He fell far behind the crowd. USMP troops ran in to handcuff him before he recovered. Even tho health didn't go down in a safezone, pain was only stronger here. And a bullet from the hecate II should have hurted. The USMP troops cheared. 

Sinon just stood up and walked back into the SUV. As soon as she did that the convoy started moving.


	7. SRT Compund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, I want to say I am so sorry that this took so long. I was really busy with school, and of course the real USMP. (BTW we even won a war today) From now on I will try to get a chapter out every 2 weeks. Also this story is based on my ingame group the USMP, so most enemies and names are from real USMP troops, USMP allies or USMP enemies.
> 
> Also I saw that a second person gave me kuddos, I am glad poeple like this. SO thanks guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Because of PHYZIKS (I misspelled that on purpose) the sound of the gun of a A10 reaches you AFTER the shots have hit the ground.

The SRT grounds had received some extra platoons and even 2 M1A2 Abrams for security. Colonel Itami was sent in as supervisor of security.  
Now he was hearing all the backup he received was going away cause some suits in CIA were scared that forward operating base delta would be attacked. He only had 3 platoons now, 1 for every gate. Worst thing was that he even didn't had a chopper or a IFV. He just had to hope the suits were right and that he wouldn't be attacked while the battle happened.

The army command weren't idiots, they had set up an quick reaction force at a local airbase. But they probaly would arrive too late if the base really got attacked. The force they had right now wasn't event ment to hold off a attack, it was just there to fight against random players who wanted quick loot. If a real organised attack by another group happened they would be crushed in moments, and by the time the quick reaction force would arrive, the attackers would be long gone. 

The colonel burried his head in his hands, then he looked up at the Captain infront of him again.  
''Áre you sure the generals ordered all the troops to withdraw?"

The colonel couldn't believe that the Generals would do such a stupid move. Not only could they loose millions worth of equipment.  
If the VIP's would be killed in the battle, the USMP their reputation would be ruined

''Yes sir''

Itami stood up '''When are they leaving?'' 

The Captain got interrupted by the sound of M1A2 Abrams moving. The colonel looked out of the window to see 2 Tanks, followed by a lot of trucks and humvees.

''THEY ARE ALREADY GOING?! WHAT THE FUCK'' 

The captain was getting uneasy ''Shall I order our remaining troops to come here for a status report sir?" 

The colonel tried to calm down and sat behind his desk again ''Yes''

There was one platoon of 12 soldiers, and 2 of 15 soldiers. In total there were 42 soldiers to defend the compound.  
A lot less then the original 150 troops they had.

The colonel didn't believe what he saw.  
He told the Lieutenant to step forward

''LT's step forward!''

3 LT's stepped forward.

''Platoon 1, what is your status''

The middle LT started talking ''Not good sir, we don't have enough ammo. We sandbagged our position at the main gate. Our humvees have M249's and our troops M4's, we have 2 M249's and 1 stinger missile''

The colonel nodded ''Platoon 2''

The right LT started talking ''Sir we are the AA platoon, we have 2 humvees with M249's and an Humvee Avenger AA System. We also got multiple stingers. We put the AA humvee at the main entrance and the rest of our troops will be stationed at Gate C. But we also dont have a lot of ammo sir''

The colonel sighed ''I will ask if we could get more ammo. Now platton 3, status report''

The Left LT didn't even bother stepping forward ''Situation is shit sir, no ammo, we almost got no sandbags, no gear, our armor wont even stop a 9MM and our humvees are more broken then a car at a junkyard. Also wich idiot tought to place this base here?'' The LT pointed at a nearby mountain ''Snipers got full sight on us''

It was silent for a moment before the Colonel sighed and started talking ''Yes we may not got a lot of ammo, yes our humvees may not be in good shape and yes mabye our armor is so bad that it wont even stop a 9mm. But we have had worser, if our ammo runs out we use our humvees to run them over, when our fuel runs out we use our knifes and when those break pray to god that reinforcements have arrived'' The colonel turned away and walked to his office. The captain started shouting orders to the troops.

The colonel sat on his desk and was about to discord the command for new ammo when he got PMed. When he read it he stood up and ordered his captain to come over to his offie by radio. The captain arrived running

''You wanted to speak me sir?''

''Ýes it seems that our VIP's are arriving in a few minutes''

The captain his pupils widened ''But sir, none of the soldiers are ready, half of them are busy placing sandbags and digging firing positions''

''Well tell them to atleast look halfway decent by the moment the VIP's arrive''

''Yes sir'' The captain walked out to give the orders when he saw a convoy of a humvee and 2 black SUV's. ''Fuck'' he said to himself. He looked to the troops in the main entrance, half of them were covered in dirt and they were digging holes and placing sandbags.

Two soldiers we're having a conversation ''Join the USMP they said, it will be epic they said. Well I didn't do anything expect fucking dig trenches'' the other soldier, a sergeant first class with sunglasses. He didn't wear the helmet that USMP soldiers officially had to wear, his hair was spikey and black. ''So private, how long have you been in the USMP?''

The private looked up to the Sergeant ''This is my first day sir, I am from Super his platoon'' 

Super was the LT of one of the platoons, it was the platoon tasked with AA defences.

The sergeant stopeed digging and sat down ''Well sit down let me tell you a story''

The private trew away his shovel, glad he could rest. He sat down on some sandbags.

The Sergeant was silent before starting to talk ''This was a month ago, I was just a private back then. Back then there we're no platoons, that is just a new thing. No back in the day a random NCO or Officer just said he was starting a patrol on discord, and you could join him. So as a private I wanted to do something, so of course I joined the patrol. We went to the car pool and got a humvee, we had 4 poeple, including the NCO leading us. Back in that time tensions between the Dark Era and USMP were high. So the bosses decided to set up checkpoints al around D era terriotory. When we arrived there our boss told us to dig trenches and place sandbags, there was already another squad that was digging. And as a private that wanted action I refused to dig, I said I was going to log off and walked back to base. Later I heard all of them died in a attack by a random PvP group. Of course it is just a game, but I still felt guilty'' 

The private was schocked but also looked confused ''So sir, what is the morale of the story?''

The sergeant grinned and put of his sunglasses ''When your NCO tells you to dig a tench, you dig a trench''

They both laughed, mabye a little too loud because the Captain noticed them.  
''So lads, guess its already break time''

The soldiers stood up ''Sorry sir'' The soldiers saluted the officer

''Well I need sombody to escort Those VIP's anyway, go help those suits probaly don't even know how to open the main gate''

''Yes sir!'' The 2 soldier grabbed their guns and climbed out of the trenches. 

The convoy rolled up at the entrance were the troops were digging and stopped. Some troops looked up to the convoy, and then resumed their work.  
The sergeant and private were walking to the humvee and ordered the driver to step out

''So you are escorting the VIP's?''

The soldier saluted the sergeant ''YES SIR!''

The sergeant laughed ''I am not even a officer, don't call me sir''

''YES SERGEANT'' 

The sergeant sighed and checked the playertag of the corporal.

''So let me get a confirmation of HQ and I can let you go''

The sergeant grabbed his radio and walked up to a near by parked humvee, after 5 minutes he came back.

''Okay lads, command decided to give the VIP's to us, only two CIA agents can come with them''

The corporal saluted and went into his humvee.

The private and sergeant walked up to the black SUV in the middle of the convoy.

The private was feeling nervous ''This is my first time meeting a famous gamer''

''Well I don't really care about youtubers and good gamers, I just heard those two won the BoB once'' 

The private looked at the sergeant in disbelieve ''WHAT?!''

''I just honestly dont care about stuff like this, now lets pick up our VIP's shall we?'' 

The private wanted to lecture his superior about the two legends of GGO, but he didn't want to risk a court martial.  
So he just obeyed orders and walked to the SUV with a frustraded look.

The duo walked to the SUV and waited for the passengers to get out.

The driver came out first. It was a CIA agent with a MP5

The sergeant moved closer to the private ''He probaly doesn't even know how to get the safety of that gun''

Both soldiers laughed like little children that tried to hide their laughter. The CIA agent just ignored them.

Then the door of the driver opened, the soldiers straightened their faces. ''Be a little more professional, we can't have them thinking the USMP is like this'' 

Barbara stepped out of the SUV and walked up to the sergeant ''Are you in charge here?''

''No ma'am, the most authority I got is when I get my coffee earlier then the privates''

The private looked at he sergeant ''Sir I tought you said we should be professional?''

''I am professional, I called her ma'am'' 

Barbara laughed ''No need to call me ma'am, we're both just gamers''

As they said that they heard a female voice from inside the car ''Fuck this I am going out''

As they ehard that the door opened and a the soldiers saw the blue haired girl. They we're about to geet her when suddenly

''INCOMING FIRE''

The sergeant looked back to the soldier that said that, as he said that a RPG grenade hit him and the fire swallowed him. The soldiers around him quickly jumped inside their trenches.

The soldier was creaming while the fire spread over his body. It was horrible, and from the screams he knew that even tho he wasn't supposed to be able to feel that much pain in a PvP zone, he still felt it.

''Sir? SIR?''

The sergeant snapped back to reality.

Without saying anything he pulled kirito out of the car, as he did that a second grenade hit the Humvee infront. All soldiers died on impact.

''Shit, GET THOSE VIP'S TO THE COMPOUND FAST!''

The sergeant quickly dragged Sinon with him. The private grabbed kirito. They we're heading for the small bulletproof office building near the entrance when suddenly a grenade hit the ground next to them. They all fell on the ground, the nearby soldiers quickly dragged them into the trenches

Sinon made a smug smile and grabbed her sniper ''Leave this to me, I will kill that rocket noob''

Before she even got her sniper in position two soldiers grabbed her from behind and pulled her down ''NO YOU STAY FUCKING HERE! WE ARE ALL DEMOTED IF YOU EVEN GET HIT ONCE!''

And before she could react one of the soldiers sat on her so she couldn't move. As soon as he did this Sinon became red of anger

''What the actual fuck! Get off me!''

The USMP was beginning to organise a counter attack. The humvees of the First platoon we're driving up behind the sandbags to give covering fire. But that made the Humvees only targets for the RPG's.

A radio operator nead the sergeant got his radio and started talking ''This is SRT Compound Security Army. We are under heavy fire from the mountains, reqeusting air support!''

A mechanical voice came from the radio ''Air support inbound, 10 minutes''

''No we need air support now!"

"'We can't come earlier''

The radio operator trew his radio on the ground and looked to the sergeant. He was red from anger. ''Sir we got no air support, what should we do?''

All the soldiers looked at the sergeant.

''I AM NOT EVEN A OFFICER OKAY?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" The Sergeant began nervously looking for a officer when corporal said something

'Sir, the Lieutenant of the platoon died and the captain is AFK, you are in command now'''

The sergeant sighed and looked at the hills the enemy fire was coming from, if they would walk Up to them they would be easy targets, there was no cover to hide behind while the enemies could hide in the mountain.

They also couldn't use their armored humvees to get closer cause the enemy had RPG's. He saw around 5 poeple.

Just as the sergeant was making up a plan he saw another RPG Grenade being fired upon them.

Before he could react a black figure sudenly jumped infont of him. There was a bright light and he saw 2 parts of the grenade falling on the ground.

'''I tought I was supposed to protect you?''

Kirito laughed and said ''Well I don't need a bodyguard''

The soldier on top of him mumbeled ''Get one of those knock off light sabers and you can help too''

Sinon either didn't hear him or ingored him.

The sergeant stood up ''Okay! LMG gunners I need you guys to put on supressive fire! Marksmen and snipers, come with me. We will flank them!'

3 Soldiers got the m249 SAW LMG and started firing short bursts on the location of the enemy to keep them from firing. While 2 snipers and 3 soldiers with semi auto rifles with scopes on it followed the sergeant.

The sergeant was just about when the private came to him ''Sir, wait can I help you too?''

The private that the sergeant was talking with earlier had come to help, even tho he wasn't a sniper nor marskman he looked and sounded determined

The sergeant looked at the private ''Hmm you, we don't even know each others name. What is your name soldier?''

''My IGN sir?''

''No your name''

The private hesistated for a second before answering ''Zack''

Well follow me Zack

''Wait sir, what is your name?''

''Oh come on!''

The suddenly the radio operator run towards them ''SIR DON'T GO, THEY ARE SENDING A A10 THUNDERBOLT TO TAKE THEM DOWN!''

And just as the Sergeant heard that a jet flew past them and they saw dust at were the enemies used to be.

And then a loud ''BRRRRRRT''  
Filled the valley.

Some troops looked sad, some even angry. Sombody said ''That was anti climatic'' And then the sergeant said what probally everyone was thinking

''Damn air force, always stealing the show''


	8. The Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post a new chapter for so damn long. But I had stuff to do with school, and of course, the real USMP. Fun fact we took out a group for violating the Geneva Convention. Oh also about the story, it is beginning to aprouch the climax, in 1/3 chapters it will kick all of so stay keep reading for that! 
> 
> Oh and quick note, Death Gun doesn't wear his mask in the meeting.
> 
> (Please join the USMP, we need more members xD)

I looked out of the opened doors of the Hind helicopter, the wind blew into my face. I checked my suit again. Today was a big day, I had to decide if I would help this new group and our allies with taking out our biggest enemy, the USMP. I looked around me, next to me was my security escort. They all wore black suits. They looked around them, looking for any potential agressors.

As I was thinking about the meeting we arrived at the location. Some of my troops where there, alongside troops from other groups. Like the ''Revolution'' The ''Wehrmacht'' and I was representing ''Slav Nation''

We where in a desert, almost nobody ever came to this part of the map. Thats why we chose it, so we wouldn't get interrupted. There where helicopters flying around, tanks and jeeps getting to their commanders and troops senting up camp. They wore all kind of uniforms, USSR uniforms, Militia Clothes, German Uniforms. And those were only the 3 big groups. There were a lot of smaller groups here today.

The copilot of the Hind looked at me. 

''Sir we're gonna land. Grab onto something!''

As he said that the helicopter started decending. I stood up and grabbed unto a railing near the exit. My tie waved around because of the wind. As the helicopter landed   
four players in USSR general uniforms saluted me. Alongside 20 soldiers.

I saluted them back and started walking to the tent in the middle of the camp. It was by far the biggest. In there were all the leaders. We were called upon by a new mysterious group, they claimed to have a plan to cripple the USMP, but they said they needed our help. At first I rejected, but when I heard about the sniper duel between the famous Sinon and a USMP general, I kinda got excited. I figured I atleast could give this man a chance.'

As I walked into the tent the other leaders saluted me, all but one. Our mysterious host. He called himself Death Gun, the name sounded kinda familiar but I don't know where I heard it before. Nontheless the name Death Gun sounded pretty stupid, like the kinda name a 12 year old would put on their steam acount in a attempt to sound edgy.

Speaking about edgy, this Death Gun did kinda look edgy, in a bad way. It was almost comical how he just had black. He looked like he came straight of a bad superhero movie where they had to cut down the budget for the villain. But I still put on my serious face and took a seat, two of my bodyguard behind me. The other group leaders had their bodyguards with them too, all but the Death Gun. As we were all staring this death gun he started talking.

''Welcome fellow leaders, you all have been called upon by me. I know what you all feel, you were all once proud leaders of the greatest militaries ingame''

He was right, my Slav Nation used to be a pretty big faction, but then we started pushing the players around too much. And sadly one of them was a high ranking USMP officer. After the USMP heard what our groups did in GGO they convinced the newly GDTO (Game Defence Treaty Organisation, basicly NATO) to make a coalition and deploy into the game of GGO. In the beginning it went bad for the Coalition that was mostly led by the USMP, but as their troops started to learn the game, and their budget started getting bigger they steamrolled our groups. 

Since then we were just a shadow of our old might. We didn't end completly, but we were forced into a random pvp group that happened to have some attack choppers. We only have 560 troops now, that was combined with the other groups. The USMP had around 12455 with their allies. As I was thinking about my glory days death gun kept talking.

''But what if I told you, I could put you in power again?''

 

All leaders looked interested. 

''The USMP looks strong, but its weak. Since your groups have fallen back most of the GDTO troops have returned to their original game. The poeple where gratefull at first, but now they want the USMP to go back to their original game after they repelled you. If we let the world show how weak the USMP is, the poeple will take up arms trow the dictators out''

I already knew this, everyone knows that. But how will we show that they are weak? Even if they are weak, they are stronger then us. 

''And how will we do this'' Seems like the Leader of the Dark Era Spec Ops tought the same as me. Officially the Dark Era and USMP are in peace, but of the book they do still fight. But not with large scale armies like in the past, but with Special Forces. The USMP SRT and Black Ops CIA units against the Dark Era Special Operations. 

''Well I think all of you have already heard of the sniper duel between a USMP general and the famous Sinon of the BoB''

Some leaders nodded ''And what has this to do with anything?" I said, interrupting him. I was getting frustrated, couldn't this man just get to the point already?

Death gun looked at me, I could feel his angry gaze on me. The face a teacher makes when he gets interrupted by children.   
And then without warning he equiped his pistol, before I could react he shot all 4 of my guards trough the head, their bodies dissapeared one by one.  
The other leaders looked baffeled, their guards quickly taking aim.

And death gun? He just laughed ''Dont interrupt me, a good buildup is important for a good story''

What the fuck is this guy thinking. Is this all a story to him? Just a game, well it is a video game, but still. Doing all this effort just to kill me.   
And how did he kill all my men so fast? I was considering screaming for my troops to barge in, but I decided not to, if he wanted to kill me, he would already have done it.

''Anyway'' Death gun started talking like nothing happened. ''As I said, the USMP is hosting a sniper duel, to show GGO they have the best snipers. We can use this oppertunity   
to kidnap on of their highest ranking generals. We can also kill Sinon and USMP soldiers. This will show how weak the USMP really are, if they can't even protect their generals, how can they protect the poeple?''

The leaders looked convinced, but I was sceptical. Even tough it may get me shot I still asked a qeustion ''And how do you think our armies can beat them? I heard they have two goddamned tanks there, and over a hundred troops''

Deathgun grinned, like he waited for someone to say that ''Well I already handled that, I spread the rumor of a attack on a USMP Airbase. Because of that most troops have been sent their to secure the base. I sent a team of four men attack the SRT compound. Security is not really impressing'' Then he looked straight into my face

''And your army is gonna do the attack on the USMP airbase'' I gulped, I knew that if I backed away from this all my 'allies' would never support me anymore

''Oh also, I have a plan on how to infiltrate the base without having to fight, and then we just take hostages and the USMP will back away from that moment onwards''  
His plan didn't sound detailed, but I figured I shouldn't press him too much. So far his plan seemed decent.

Suddenly I realised he didn't ask for a reward ''And what is their in it for you?'' I asked, the other leaders looked sceptical now too.

He grinned and said ''I have some... personal busniss with Sinon, so my only reqeust is that I can do with her what I want''

Suddenly some soldiers and leaders looked uncomfortable. And one of them asked the qeustion almost all of us tought on that moment ''Do you want to rape her?''

Deathgun just laughed ''No of course not. I am not a monster, I am just gonna... pay her back for what she has done'' He said the last part with a tone that made us all know what he was gonna do, torture. And sadly most leaders tought this was okay as they decided to go with his reqeusts

His plan seemed lacking, but we didn't have a choise. We didn't have a succes against the USMP in months. Troops were leaving left and right. We needed a victory for morale.  
And because of this everyone accepted his plan, they hoped this man they never knew about would lead their man to victory, that is how deep the former superpowers have sunk.

All groups would give troops and equipment to death gun, and he together with his own men would take the SRT compound. There were about 200 troops, 40 Vehicles, 10 Tanks, 4 IFV's, 2 Attack helicopters and one utility helicopter.

And I had to get all of my army to fight the USMP base. It was a suicide mission, but it would slow down the USMP response long enough for the SRT compound to be taken by Deathgun his coalition. 

As I walked outside I was greeted by my generals, they looked red. Probably cause I forced them to wear winter coats in a desert. Many soldiers complained about this, but I always told them that real soviets wear winter coats. Kinda ironic, cause I mostly wear a black suit with tie. But for the upcoming batte we probably should purchase some Desert Combat Gear.

But before that I had planning to do, I faced the Generals. They saluted me, I saluted them back and started telling them what happened. And then we went into the hind, on our way to our HQ to plan the attack. It was only a few days left till the sniper duel would take place. We didn't have a lot of time to plan this assault, but we didn't have a choise. Even tho the plan was lacking, the tought of me fighting the USMP again gave me, no all of us some hope. It was a long way to victory, but for the first time in a while, it was in sight. And with that in mind the helicopter took of.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that I did not update this for a long while, but as you all know this fan fiction is based on the real USMP gaming clan. Sadly that gaming clan disbanded shortly after hitting 300 members. Since then I lost my spark to keep writing chapters for this fanfiction which was basically a USMP fanfiction at this point. So I am officially stopping with writing this, thank you all for reading this.


End file.
